Zutara:One Cold yet Memorable Night
by JustTheWriter
Summary: Zutara fanfic, Enjoy the fluff
1. Chapter 1

Note: I Dont Own Avatar, Nickelodeon does

It was one of coldest nights of their lives. The temperature even surpassed that of the South Pole. The Avatar Gang was staying at the eastern air temple after a hours of flying. As chance would have it, it was snowing and since they were a couple 100 km above the ground it was freezing cold and this specific Water bending girl was still awake because of it, she looked around the dark corridor, she saw Sokka sleeping like a baby, and she thought "(brrr)… He can sleep through everything", she looked a Toph's earth tent and she looked inside and saw Toph and Aang snuggled up in a small cloth and with smiles on their faces," I guess they have each others company to keep each other warm, I'm jealous of them, Zuko would never hold me to sleep and keeping me warm… (Sigh)"She went outside and she noticed something was burning inside, so she decided to look inside. When she got there she saw Iroh sleeping soundly while Zuko was sitting near a small fire which he controlled with fire bending. When their eyes met Zuko just continued looking at the fire and Katara tried to start small talk "Hi" Katara said while rubbing her hands together , Zuko still continued to look at the fire acting like she wasn't there, but still she continued with the small talk, " Cold night were having" this time Zuko replied, "uhuh".

The night was getting colder and colder but it didn't seem to bother Zuko, but Katara was turning into a Popsicle., she continued to shake and shiver in the scared prince's tent but Zuko did the most unusual thing that night, he showed that he cared, he hugged Katara tightly and whispered in her ear," Don't worry I'll keep you warm" and Katara said in reply "Thanks", and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek and soon enough they were both asleep in the cold unforgiving night but it didn't bother them anymore they had each other to keep them warm .


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Zuko and Katara's little snuggle through the night, Iroh, Toph, Aang and Sokka were having breakfast and noticed that Zuko and Katara wasn't their and Sokka started to freak out because Sokka's imagination was going wild, he imagined his little sister and the prince of the fire nation doing "it". So they decided to look everywhere which was weird that Iroh didn't notice them when he left their tent. Anyway they looked high and low, but didn't get a single trace of them, it was almost noon and they still haven't found them, (man these people are dense!), they decided to take a break and have lunch, while they were having lunch Iroh went back into the tent and saw Zuko all tucked in, WITH SOMEONE ELSE !!!!. Iroh took a look at who was it and was shocked and surprised at what he saw, he staggered outside, with a look that could only be described as "saw Satan himself". Everybody checked what was inside and saw something that left them speechless until these two lovebirds awakened from their nice peaceful sleep, After Zuko yawned, and he kissed Katara on the cheek to wake her up, Sokka seeing this collapsed and everybody started twitching like jumping beans. Zuko turned around to go get breakfast but everybody was staring at him and Sokka was still unconscious. He tried to brake the awkward silence with small talk, "uhh.. Hi guys…, beautiful morning isn't it…..hehe..he", Sokka managed to regain consciousness and started screaming at the top of his voice, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER IN YOUR TENT!!!!!!!**", Aang and Toph were talking to each others, Aang said, "Wow do you thing their going out, Toph re plied, "Yah maybe like us, maybe we could go on a double date sometime", Then they overheard Iroh say, "My dear nephew does this mean I finally get grand children?, hehehe ", because of all the noise Katara woke up in surprise, she asked Zuko, "what is everybody doing here?", Zuko didn't reply because Sokka was still screaming at him, he said to himself," Oh boy, this is gonna be hard to explain"


End file.
